


Tiger Bites

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Both y'all got caught, Humor, M/M, embarrassed Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…Kuroko, what is that on your neck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Extemely short, and I'm never sure about the level of OOC, but I had a thought and ran with it.

"…Kuroko, what is that on your neck?"

Kagami turned his attention to Seirin’s captain, who was currently giving his partner and shadow a confused and kind of weirded out look as they finished up getting ready for practice in the locker room. It wasn’t until Kuroko lifted his hand to his neck that the realization set in that the deep red and purple marks he’d left there the night before were clearly visible on his shadow’s pale skin, and that Hyuuga had spotted them. A pale blush took over Kuroko’s features, and with the realization, Kagami’s own face started to burn, knowing that he was probably even darker. 

He silently started to pray to whatever god was out there that Hyuuga didn’t notice either of their reactions, and that Kuroko would come up with a good excuse before he could say much of anything else. Those prayers went unanswered as Hyuuga’s eyes darted between the both of them before he pressed a hand over his face, looking halfway between embarrassed for the both of them, and halfway in the process of just giving up. 

"You know what? Nevermind. I think the look on both your faces just completely gave me the answer to a question that was really none of my business. Just…just finish getting ready and get out to practice." 

With that, Seirin’s captain turned and headed out into the gym, and Kuroko looked over at Kagami, who was still wearing a blush that probably rivaled the color of his hair. However, before his shadow could say much of anything else, Hyuuga peeked back into the locker room with something of an exasperated expression. 

"Oh, and Bakagami? Go easier on him next time?" He asked, gesturing to Kuroko before turning to leave again. Before the door to the locker room completely shut, Kagami distinctly heard him say "Looks like he got mauled by a friggin’ tiger." 

Kagami sputtered and Kuroko’s blush grew a bit darker, but Kagami could have sworn he also saw his partner give a smile before he looked at him and spoke in his very plain, direct, oh-so-very-Kuroko kind of way. 

"Well, I suppose Hyuuga-senpai isn’t _wrong._ ”

With that, Kuroko turned and followed their captain’s lead, heading out into the gym, leaving Kagami standing there, feeling like he was probably going to blush like this for the rest of his life. “Geeze.” He muttered, finally gathering himself enough to head out for practice. 

Even after all this, still couldn’t guarantee he’d be able to go easy next time.


End file.
